


Sailing

by abrae



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Flying, Friendship, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between the thundering clouds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing

**Author's Note:**

> Neverwhere prompted thunder, candles, and bliss; I took a bit of poetic license.

The cockpit is preternaturally quiet. They're close enough to Fitton that they can't avoid the massive thunderhead before them, so they try to slip through the V in the clouds as quickly as possible. A golden, candle-lit glow fills the cabin as they turn into the sun, soaking up what remains of Martin's earlier pique. He murmurs navigational directions to Douglas who, uncharacteristically, responds in kind, confirming his responses in a low tone. It's less like hurtling fuel-propelled steel through the air than gliding on silent wings. _Bliss_ , Martin thinks; and when Douglas's sonorous voice fills the space between them with some soft refrain, Martin's happiness becomes a strange, indefinable ache, impossible to map. There's a part of him that would hold on to this moment indefinitely, forever: the two of them sitting side by side in the light of an always setting sun.


End file.
